Forever Yours
by Oni No Yami
Summary: Zoro and Sanji enter the world of fanfiction. Warnings Slight ZoSan, SanLu, UsoLu, ZoLu. Might add more chapters review if you love me!
1. Sanji and Zoro

Forever Yours

It was crazy. Crazy and stupid and all things wrong conbined. But I did it. And, strangely, I don't regret it.

Now you, dear reader, are probably thinking, 'Wait, back it up. Who are you and what are you talking about?', am I right? Well then, allow me to answer these questions of yours.

My name is Roranoa Zoro. What I'm talking about... well, perhaps I should start from the begining with that...

It was a sunny, almost puke-worthy happy day on the Going Merry. I was sleeping, or trying to sleep, under the main mast. This was proving rather difficult condidering that- wait a minute, wait a minute... What's with the sophisticated crap? Who's writing this shit!

Sanji grinned sheepishly up at Zoro from the keyboard. "Be more specific, then."

Zoro huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down at the love-cook. "More specific?"

"Yes. All you said was, 'I kissed Luffy'. If that's it we might as well call the morgue right now and tell them to build some pine-wood boxes for millions of Zoro/Luffy fans across the world." Sanji laughed.

Zoro's eye twitched. "I was getting straight to the point!"

"And I was just improvising."

"Whatever."

"But anyway, there are far more Zoro/Sanji fans out there then Zoro/Luffy anyway. That's probably the only reason these people are reading this patiently." Sanji lit a cigerette as he explained this, taking a long drag from his cancer-stick and blowing the smoke at Zoro who coughed immidiatly.

"More Zoro/Sanji fans? You mean more people like reading about you and me doing eachother then me and Luffy?" Zoro asked, blinking in confusion slightly.

"What? Am I speaking French? That's what I just said." Sanji scoffed, glaring at the samurai.

Zoro glared back. "I don't like that idea." He muttered.

"What? You and I getting it on? Me either." Sanji admited with a shrug. "I'd much rather be with Luffy."

"Yeah... Me too..."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were straight?"

"I'm bisextual, okay?" Zoro demanded, glaring.

Sanji shrugged. "I could care less about your sextual preferance." He admited boredly as he began typing again.

'My black-haired rose-bud exited his cabin with his cat-like grace that sunny afternoon. He was breathtaking, as always, but walked right past me. Ever blind, ever oblivious to the-'

"What is that shit!" Zoro demanded, glaring.

Sanji sighed impatiently. "It's a fanfic."

"Why are we writing one? Aren't we supposed to be reading them?"

"What! Who said-? Never mind. I won't ask."

Zoro glared and watched as Sanji wrote more to their fic. Eventually it got to a sex scene between he and Luffy and he was practically drooling on the blond's shoulder. Or at least, he THOUGHT he was practically drooling on the blond's shoulder until Sanji cried out and yelled at him for getting drool on his jacket. Then he WAS drooling on the blond's shoulder.

"So what are you going to do with that story?" Zoro asked as he watched Sanji sum up the sex scene.

"Hmm... Delete it."

"WHAT!"

Sanji jumped at Zoro's outburst and blinked at him. "W-what the hell was that about?"

"How can you just delete such a story!" Zoro demanded, outraged at Sanji's cold-heartedness.

"I was kidding, numbskull! Geez, you thought I was going to let you drool on my shoulder for nothing? Honestly!" Sanji went back to writing and listened as Zoro heaved what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Well... Not that I like it or anything... I just... You know... Figured since you worked so hard on it..."

"Save it." Sanji cut him off. "I know you want to keep it."

"Well..."

"Well nothing. Fine. I'll post it on but only because you REALLY want me to." Sanji finished the first chapter then added an author note begging for reviews before saving the story and logging onto the fan fiction website.

"Wait a minute... You mean you're actually going to post it? Where people can read it and stuff?"

"Yup."

"And you get reviews from readers?"

"Yup."

"And you have to make a rating and summery and everything?"

"Yup."

Zoro stared for a moment. "But... You aren't allowed to post anything over R on there. And that story is NC-17, man."

"I know." Sanji replied, coolly.

"Then why are you still posting it?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm too lazy to get an account on AdultFanFiction"

Zoro's eyes bugged out of his head. "There's an ADULT FanFiction?"

"Yeah. Why? You didn't want to look at fics on there, did you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"YES."

"I mean really really real-"

"YES! Geez, damn love-cook!"

Sanji snickered and logged onto his account on FanFiction; NamiLover1352. Zoro snorted at the name but didn't say anything as Sanji went through the process of posting his story.

"Now what?" Zoro asked when he was finished.

"What do you mean now what?"

"What do we do, I mean." Zoro repeated, irritated.

"Oh... Well, we wait." Sanji shrugged.

Zoro sighed and shook his head. "In that case, I'm going. Later."

"Suit yourself. I was planning on reading a few fanfictions before I went to bed."

Zoro was back like a shot. "What kind of fanfictions...?"

A/N: This took me a half hour to write, it's 3:26 AM, and I'm too lazy to spell-check. This story has no point. I don't own One Piece. Luffy is sexy. We all knew Zoro was gay. Good night. 


	2. Sanji and Luffy

A/N: Because of popular demand I have decided to have Luffy sitting and watching Sanji. So... here we go! Next chapter to a one-shot. .

Forever Yours

... My heart pounded with an unfathomed anticipation as he leaned ever closer to me from across the empty table table. I found myself blushing crimson and desperatly wishing that Usopp would look away and mind his own damn buisiness so... HEY!

Sanji glanced up from his writing and sighed. 'Not again...' He thought. "Hello, Luffy." He greeted. The captain was reading over his shoulder.

"HEY!" He cried again, glaring at the screen. "I wouldn't say that!"

"You would in my fanfiction. Now go away." Sanji lit a cigerette to try and get the raven-haired captain out of the kitchen but to no avail. Luffy wasn't budging.

"I wouldn't want Usopp to look away. And if Zoro were leaning across the table to kiss me, I'd probably push him away." Luffy pouted. "So fix it!"

Sanji was, to say the least, shocked. "You'd... what? You would actually push Zoro away if he were about to kiss you?"

"Yes."

The blond blinked. "What? Why?"

"Because I don't love Zoro." Luffy stated matter-of-factly. "I mean, I love him but just in a big-brother sort of way." He explained.

Sanji frowned. "Okay... Then who DO you love in the not big-brother sort of way?" The cook blinked when he realized that he sounded more childish than Luffy on a good day with that last comment.

"Usopp!"

"WHAT!" Sanji fell out of his chair with a loud crash.

"You heard me, I love Usopp." Luffy repeated, leaning over the fallen blond. "Is that weird? Or did you just think it was funny? If so, please don't laugh at me..."

Sanji sat up and covered his mouth with a hand. "I... well... Luffy... WHEN!" Was all he could get out.

"Since we met him, I guess. Nami says that when you love someone you get butterflies in your stomach every time you see him. That happens to me whenever I'm with Usopp." Luffy looked like he was day-dreaming for a moment and Sanji took this time to collect his composure and stand up.

"But, Luffy... Usopp is the liar on the ship and he's, well... not that good-looking."

Luffy blinked. "Sanji, it doesn't matter what he looks like. I love him for who he is."

Sanji's eye twitched slightly. "I can tell..."

"So, do you love anyone on the ship?" Luffy asked, watching as Sanji sat back in his chair to continue with his fanfic.

"... I might..."

"Not Nami, I mean." Luffy corrected himself. "Or Robin; I know you already like them."

Sanji laughed. "Damn straight."

Luffy blinked at that statement. "Erm... Sure."

Sanji sighed a bit and paused in his writing. "What I meant was, you're right."

"Right." Luffy smiled and nodded. He watched Sanji write for a little longer before sticking his finger in the blond's ear. "You still haven't answered my question; besides Nami and Robin, who on the ship do you have a crush on?"

Sanji hesitated. "I'm... not sure."

"Is it me?" Luffy asked, blinking.

Sanji shook his head but not too quickly so it looked suspicious. Luffy believed him.

"Is it Usopp?"

"HELL NO!"

"Okay. Is it Chopper?"

"I'm not all-for the whole species-mixing thing."

"... Then it's Zoro?"

"..." Sanji blushed a bit and stared at the screen.

"So... it is?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Sanji blinked and turned around as Luffy made his way to the door onto the upper-decks. "Hey, that's it? No... details?"

"Nah. I figure that if you like Zoro, you don't need to give me reasons why or even for how long." Luffy smiled back at him.

Sanji hesitated. "Hey, Luffy?"

"Hai?"

"Erm... There's something I should tell you..." Sanji hesitated before getting up and jogging to the captain's side. "You see... Zoro doesn't like me."

Luffy blinked. "What do you mean? Of course he likes you."

"He LIKES me but not the way I want him to." Sanji specified.

"Oh! You mean he doesn't LOVE you." Luffy replied, grinning as he came to his realization.

"Yes. He doesn't LOVE me." Sanji sighed and leaned against the wall of the ship.

"How do you know?" Luffy asked, closing the door quietly.

"Because... He told me he likes you." Sanji muttered.

Luffy blinked. "Well... He can't like ME because I like Usopp!"

"I know, Luffy. Just... don't tell Zoro, okay?" Sanji bit his lip.

Luffy shrugged. "Sure, whatever. I won't tell."

Sanji grinned. "Good. Thanks, Luffy."

"No problem..."

As Luffy left Sanji looked back at his half-finished story. He grinned and snapped his fingers. He had come up with a wonderful idea...

A/N: If I get anymore requests like, say, for a fic where Usopp or Chopper is watching Sanji write then I'll probably update. But not for a while; this was supposed to be a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed, please review! 


	3. Sanji and Usopp

A/N: I was begged and I can't take unhappy fans so here's the update. Usopp watching! Enjoy.

Forever Yours

"Please!" I begged as he pushed my frail form against the cold, hard wood of the mast. The stars shined brightly in his beautiful chocolete-brown irisis as he meerly smiled, kissing the tip of my nose with a slight-- Whatcha doin, Sanji!

Sanji flinched. The third time. This was the third time he had been interrupted while writing a fanfiction! Could NO ONE on this ship leave him at peace?

The blond chef turned to find Usopp reading over his shoulder. The marksman had a blush forming on his cheeks which was actually not very surprising concidering the story was about he and Luffy.

"Er... You're... busy."

"Yeah, kind of." Sanji replied, going back to his story. He watched Usopp from the corner of his eye as the other teen shifted nervously from one foot to the other as though there was something important he wanted to say.

"Yes?"

"Huh?" Usopp jumped visibly as Sanji asked him this short, to-the-point question.

Sanji rolled his eyes and turned his chair to face Usopp. "What do you want? You wouldn't still be hanging around if you didn't have something to tell me or something you needed, right?"

Usopp nodded a bit.

"Then what do you want?"

Usopp hesitated now before pointing to the story. "That... That's wrong."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "If you don't like it--"

"No! I... I like it just..." Usopp shifted again. "Can you... replace Luffy with you?" He asked, his blush getting darker.

Sanji stared in disbelief. "No... friggen... way... No way! What are you TALKING about!" He cried, jumping up and almost screaming he was so freaked out.

"Never mind, never mind, never mind!" Usopp cried, shielding his face with his hands.

Sanji's eye twitched slightly. He wasn't mad, just... frustrated. Now this was interesting... A love rectangle! Who'd have thought.

He had to get this straightened out. So... he liked Zoro, but Zoro liked Luffy, but Luffy liked Usopp, but Usopp liked HIM! Sheesh...

"Er... Usopp?" Sanji asked, trying to sound casual and as though he wasn't ready to kill the little bugger at any second.

"Y-yes?" Usopp asked, still looking hesitant.

"Could you possibly, maybe, perhaps... Not like me, even a LITTLE?"

Usopp blinked then blushed. "You can't help who you love, Sanji! But I'm really sorry about this, I know you can't ever love me back."

Sanji bit his lip. "Well... It's not that..." 'Great! Now I hurt his feelings!' "It's just that... I don't like you like that... You're my friend and... it just seems strange to me."

Usopp frowned, not quite understanding. "... But..."

"No buts! You should be with Luffy, not me! I'm not the right guy for you, Usopp. You deserve someone more..." Sanji couldn't quite think of the word.

Usopp frowned. "... Maybe you're right... I should... at least give Luffy a shot..." He blinked a moment then looked back at Sanji. "But why Luffy?"

"Because Zoro is mine. Now go."

Usopp blinked.

"GO!"

He was gone.

Sanji leaned back in his chair and smiled at the computer screen, typing a bit more before he laughed to himself. "Who would have thought? Usopp liked me... Ch... Not what I'd call your perfect couple, either."

The blond glanced back over his shoulder at the closed door and the empty kitchen. "... Heh..."

He had gotten another spark of inspiration.

A/N: I hope you guys like the update, I sure don't. 


End file.
